Since the Southwestern American Indian has an extremely low incidence of atherosclerotic cardiovascular disease and low serum cholesterol levels, the biologic half-life and catabolic rate of low density lipoprotein in Southwestern American Indians will be determined. An abnormality in turnover rate of low density lipoprotein may indicate reasons for the low cholesterol and low incidence of coronary heart disease in the Indian.